Wally Richards Storm
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Wally West is found and raised by his dad, Johnny Storm. Oneshots about Wally Richards Storm's life within the Marvel Universe at every age except age ten. A Side-Story to Wally Storm. Reed Richards/Johnny Storm (ReedJohnny), Ben Grimm/Alicia Masters, Spiderman/DeadPool
1. OneShot 1

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: Wally needs a friend so I'm changing Mary Jane Watson's age so that she is close to Wally's age. MJ's name will stay the same but she will be Spiderman and Deadpools adopted daughter so she'll be an average citizen with no powers. This story is a side-story to Wally Storm.

Edit: changed take into give.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 1**

* * *

Johnny walks into the kitchen and sees Ben walking around with a fussy six month old. Johnny sighs since he knew Wally was acting up because his first tooth coming in. "I'm done with my shower," Johnny said as he holds our his arms.

"I've been wondering if I could bring Alicia over so that I could introduce Wally to her." Ben said as Wally sucked on another bottle.

"You don't need to ask," Johnny says as he leans against the counter. "Wally should get to know his aunt so bring your wife over." Johnny grabs Wally. "Right now."

"I'll bring her over soon," Ben puts the empty bottle in the sink. "Be careful," Ben glances at Wally before walking away.

Johnny glances at Wally and goes to the freezer for an ice-cream sandwich. He gets it and unwraps it but then presses it onto the red haired baby's lips. Wally starts licking the ice-cream too fast for Johnny. "Slow down," Johnny says with laughter.

"Are you already feeding him regular food?" Susan questioned as she and Reed walk into the kitchen.

"Only if he can lick it or if it's soft enough," Johnny says as Wally grabbed onto the ice-cream. "He's a genius when it comes to eating."

Wally was tired of the custom made baby formula that he always drank because he still kind of remembered what regular good tastes like. The first time Wally ate food, he ate fast since he knew it was only a matter of time before someone took the food.

"I'm going to give him a bath," Susan said as she took the ice-cream away from Wally.

At the lost of the food, Wally started crying and vibrating for the ice-cream. Wally does a grabbing motion toward the food. "He gets attached to the food until he finishes it," says Johnny as he takes the ice-cream back and holds it onto Wally's mouth.

Wally starts licking and attempted chewing faster. Wally knows he has to cry if he wants something since there is no other way for him to communicate. Another reason Wally cries is because he can't control his crying.

"Let me check on his tooth," Reed said as soon as Wally finished the ice-cream. Reed holds Wally's mouth open with two stretched out, small fingers and looks inside. "Wally finally has two teeth and they are both in the very front but the top is on the right and bottom is on the left."

"Instead of getting one, he gets two." Susan said as she looked into Wally's mouth. Reed let's Wally's mouth close as Wally wiggles on Johnny. "Let me give him bath."

"You just want to play dress up with him," said Johnny as Reed looked deep in thought. "Let him eat another thing and then you can give him a bath."

Susan opens the refrigerator and gets a yogurt. She opens the yogurt while grabbing a tiny spoon and then handing it to Johnny. "We need some baby furniture and need to child proof this place."

"Leave the baby furniture to me," Reed says as he grabs a water bottle.

"Why?" Johnny questions as Susan takes the yogurt back and starts feeding Wally since Johnny was holding Wally.

"With Wally already vibrating his molecules at a lower," Reed says with interest.

"What?" Johnny questions.

"Simply put and summarized, it's only a matter of time before Wally can vibrate through solid objects." Reed glances at the clock, "I've got work to do."

"Don't you always," says Alicia as she hold onto Bens arm.

"We'll give Wally a bath," Ben says as Wally finished the yogurt. Johnny get up and hands Ben the baby. "You need another shower, Kid."

"Let's give Wally a bath Ben," Alicia says as she touches Wally hair. "I can get to know the baby during his bath time." Ben and Alicia start walking away with Wally. "Congratulations Johnny," they both leave the room.

The phone rang and Susan picked it up.

"Take a shower with me," said Johnny as he hugged Reed

"Not yet," Reed says after Johnny gave Reed a quick kiss. "SHIELD gave me important work a while ago."

"You always have important work," Johnny pointed out. "Spend some time with me, I need some type of attention."

"Johnny, you and I need to help Spiderman stop Doctor Octopus and Mole Man." Susan said after she hung up the phone and then grabbed Johnny, "We'll see you later Reed."


	2. OneShot 2

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: This fanfic is not going to be in any order.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 2**

* * *

Johnny and Spiderman watched as Deadpool chased and tried to catch Wally. "He does know that he can't catch Kid, unless Kid wants him too?" Johnny asked as he reheated Spiderman's cup of hot-chocolate.

"Even I don't know how Wades mind works," Spiderman answers as then takes a sip from his drink. "I've got better things to worry about."

"Like what?" Johnny asks as he holds out the cup of hot-chocolate. "What's important enough to occupy your mind?" Wally speeds over and starts drinking out of the cup.

"It's Deadpool's very diabolical plan," Spiderman whispers into Johnny's ear. "Wade wants to creat spider-children so he has been collecting random spiders. He then looks for random kids and has a bunch of spiders bite the chosen children." Wally runs off and Deadpool starts chasing the tiny six year old speedster. "He leaves them alone for a couple of weeks and then kidnaps them individually. He test them and returns them all when they fail all of his test."

"How do you know this?" Johnny questioned when he notices that the cup was empty.

"He kept disappearing every night," said Spiderman as he glanced at Deadpool. "So I investigated, watched, observed and returned the children but he kept kidnapping them." Wally stopped and Deadpool pick him up and tossed him into the air. "Better get Wade away from Wally before he wants to take your kid."

"Ok but see you later," Johnny said as Spiderman started calling Deadpool over. Deadpool set Wally down and ran to Spiderman but Deadpool then tackles him onto the ground. Spiderman could have dodged but he chose not to.

"Let's go," Spiderman said as he grabbed Deadpools hand and started dragging him away.

"I want to stay," Deadpool started to protest. "I'll now settle for any type of child as long they have red hair."

Johnny walks toward Wally but stops. "Time to go home," Johnny said as he starts picking Wally up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After two months of spending no time with Spiderman, Johnny finally recieved a call from him that morning. "Wade keeping you really busy." Johnny says teasingly and daringly as he sees Peter stepping out of the elevator but shuts up when he sees a girl with red hair.

"This is Mary Jane Watson," said Peter as the girl walked in past Peter. "Mine and Wades new adopted daughter."

"Where's your kid?" MJ asks curiously as she looks around.

"Reed went to see Tony and he took Wally with him." Johnny answered sweetly. "Why don't you play some video games while Peter and I talk." MJ nobs her head yes. Peter, MJ and Johnny walked to the living room and MJ sits on the couch while Johnny set the game up.

"Start explaining," said Johnny to Peter as the young girl started playing the game and as they went to the other side of the room.

"A month ago, I come home to find Wade brushing a little girl's hair." Peter says as he gestures toward MJ and while he starts relaxing against the wall. "I freaked out on him when he tells me that he adopted a kid for us because I still remembered his former plan. I calmed down as soon as Wade tells and showed me that she has no powers. He then showed me proof that we are now her legal guardians but I still go investigate. I eventually find the parents Philip and Madeline but they threaten to call the cops if I tried returning their daughter." Peter and Johnny keep sending MJ some glances. "I eventually find out that Deadpool threatened the parents so badly that they never wanted to see or hear about Mary Jane Watson again."

"So, now you wanted to set up a play-date between Wally and Mary," Johnny says as he starts randomly lugging his finger on fire.

"She hates just being called just Mary," Peter said as he grabbed a vase filled with water. "I figured since Wally is homeschooled causing him to have no interaction with other children and Mary Jane is very social little girl." Peter stops waiting for Johnny to figure out the rest.

"That this is a opportunity to work on my kid's social skills." Johnny says happily. Peter pours the vase filled water all over Johnny's finger. "Spidey why?"

"Don't set a bad example for my new little girl," said Peter warningly. "Wade already does enough of that."

"So? Does she know?" Johnny questions as he points to MJ.

"She knew the moment I climbed in through the window since that was the first time we met." Peter says as he set the vase down. "Wade also told her before I met MJ." Peter moved away from Johnny, "Better dry the carpet before your sister gets home."

"Already started," Johnny said as he warmed the area near himself. "Peter Pan."

"More like Tiger," shouted the young girl with red hair.


	3. OneShot 3

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 3**

* * *

Wally remembered how in his previous-life, when he finally learned that his uncle Barry was the Flash, Barry started bring him souvenirs from his adventures. Wally loved the souvenirs he received so when Wally finally did become Kid Flash, he started collecting his own souvenirs. In Wally's current life, when he had been two years old for three months, he started thinking about souvenirs. "Souvenir?" Wally had finally asked the Fantastic Four for the first time.

"Where did he learn the word Souvenir from?" Reed questioned as he picked Wally up. Wally tried not answer the question since he remembered that he was not suppose to know that word since nobody used it around him. "Sorry but I'll remember to get you one the next time," Reed watched an unhappy Wally.

"I don't know? I've probably said it or he learned the word from the television when we were watching one of my shows." Johnny said dismissively. "I don't keep tabs on every single word he learns."

"If it's not a common word then I want to know where my two year old learned the word from." Reed says as he adjusted Wally.

"Your kid," Johnny says with a smirk that then turns into a grin. Susan and Ben once again watch the two lovers so they decide to leave the little family of three alone.

"Our kid," corrects Reed as he hands Wally to Johnny.

"That sounds better,"Johnny as he presses himself against Reed with Wally lightly squashed between the two. "Wally's fathers are Reed Richards and Johnny Storm."

"It sounds great but if our kid want's souvenirs from now on then I need to design a room specify for that purpose." Reed says as he pressed his forehead against Johnny's forehead.

"Just stick them in a random room," said Johnny as he stares into Reed's eyes.

"Some of the places we go to are dangerous," points out Reed. "I need to design a room so that the Souvenirs don't get stolen and so that Wally cannot play with them."

"I'm hungry," said Wally as he started squirming. Reed and Johnny quit talking as they both watch the toddler.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A month later, Wally who was being held by Alicia, watched as Reed, Johnny, Susan and Ben got out of the Fantasticar. "Souvenir," shouts the wiggling red head. Reed stretched out his arm as Alicia set's Wally down. Reed picked up Wally and brought him to the rest his own body. "Souvenir?"

"Souvenir number one," said Johnny with a smile as he hid the object from Wally. Johnny handed Wally a deactivated alien gun that use to shoot out an orange acid.

"Are you hundred percent sure that it'll never work again?" Susan asked still worried.

"Change the percentage to ninety-nine and then I can say yes," said Reed as Johnnny handed Wally the alien gun. "The weapon is going into Wally's new souviner room so he's not going to be holding or playing with it."

"According to Reed, it's going to stay securely behind an almost indestructible glass." Johnny says as he is taking the new souvenir away from Wally. "Reed has tons of security inside the new souvenir room."

"I'm not going to let our child get injured," said Reed as he stareds at Johnny. "It'll be near impossible for the villains and the Avengers to steal anything out of the new room."

"Most parents bring their kid back a harmless toy or snow-globe," said Ben as Alicia grabbed Ben's hand.

"Reed and my brothers aren't most parents," added Susan with amusement in her voice

"I know," said Ben as Alicia tugged on his arm while gesturing toward the door.

"We are having a movie night tonight," said Alicia as she and Ben started walking. "It'll be good for Wally to bond with his whole entire family."

"I'll make the popcorn," Susan as she started following Ben and Alicia.

"We'll meet you in a few minutes," shouts out Reed. "I've got to put this souvenir away."

"Let's hurry, babe." Johnny says as Wally starts nibbling on a part of Reed's uniform. "A certain baby is hungry."

"A certain baby us always hungry, sweetie." Reed spoke out as he grabbed a customized bar and then started opening it. "He can wait a couple of minutes," Reed hands Wally the snack. "I want to secure Wally's first souvenir," Reed gestures to the weapon that Johnny is still holding.


	4. OneShot 4

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 4**

* * *

"Why do you have Quicksilver's number?" Johnny asked as he glanced at the one year old, Wally who laid down in the modified cradle that was inside of Reed's lab.

"Quicksilver is going to teach Wally how to control his speed," Reed answers as soon as he stops paying attention to the computer.

"Why not, Runner, Makkari, Northstar or the Silver Surfer?" Johnny questioned. "Quicksilver is slow compared to them."

"Pietro may not be the fastest," Reed said as he turns and faces Johnny while still in his chair. "But compared to the others, Pietro's power matches up with Wally's the best."

"So Quicksilver would make the best teacher," said Johnny as he sat down on Reed and pressed his body against Reed's.

"Of course," said Reed as he wrapped his arms around Johnny. "Plus, the others would make horrible teachers for Wally."

As Johnny leans his face closer to Reed, he does not notice the gust of wind. Reed pushed Johnny off since he did notice the change in the air. "Glad I was fast enough to interrupt the both of you," said Pietro while in his civvies. "Heard you could get me into the Avengers as long as I did you a favor."

"It is an important favor so if you choose to do it then you can join the Avengers by tomorrow," said Reed as he pressed his finger against Johnny's lips. "At minimum, this favor will take two or three years but you can choose to do it longer."

"Why would I choose to do the favor longer," mocked out Pietro. "What is this favor?"

"Look inside of cradle," Johnny gestured toward the sleeping ginger.

Pietro looked inside of the modified cradle, "I'm not raising a baby," yelled out Pietro as he backed away fast.

"We are not asking you to do that," said Reed with amusement in his voice. "Wally is Johnny's baby so he's not going to give him away." Reed gets up and walks over to the cradle. "When Wally was a newborn baby, all he could do was vibrate his molecules at a low speed." Pietro walks closer to the cradle. "Slowly he started vibrating at a faster rate but when he started crawling, he started focusing on his speed so he crawls faster then most babies."

"He is a baby speedster," said Pietro as he watched Wally. "He's learning to walk, right?"

Johnny started making Wally a bottle. "His first steps ended up with him accidentally speed walking right into the wall." Johnny says as pressed the bottle against Wally's lips.

"You want me to teach the kid to control his speed," said Pietro already knowing the answer. "Why not any of the other's?" Still mostly sleeping, Wally grabs the bottle with his hands and starts drinking the milk. "What type of formula is he drinking?"

"A special formula that Reed specifically created for baby speedsters." Johnny answered with a smirk.

"Your speed is similar to Wally's," said Reed observing Pietro. "The other reason is that the other's would not make a great teacher."

"I'll teach the kid so you better tell the Avengers that they are getting another member." Pietro says as he moves closer to Wally.

"They are going to pick you up tomorrow," said Reed with a relaxed expression. "Come tomorrow morning so that Wally can meet you and so that the Avengers can pick you up."

"You can eat before you leave," said Johnny as Pietro turned toward the door. With a smirk, Pietro speed out of the lab. "Wait, similar?"

"I'll explain more in the future after I have done more test," answered Reed as Johnny pressed himself against Reed. "Right now Wally is simply too young for us to really know all of the answers." Reed stares into Johnny's eyes just as Johnny is about to try to kiss Reed. They both hear Wally cry before their lips touch, "Seems like somebody's crying for attention."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quicksilver ran slower then he usual does since he was on another run with the three year old speedster. Quicksilver was still surprised the first day the Fantastic Four approached him with an offer.

"I'm hungry," Wally says as he tried his best to keep up with Quicksilver.

"You and I are always hungry," Quicksilver says slowing down. He points, "We are almost at the Baxter Building."

Wally sees that his speedster teacher, Quicksilver is right so he runs faster. Wally is happy to have another speedster around. "How long are you going on that mission with Captain America?" Wally asks as they both slow down while entering the Baxter Building.

"A month at the most," Quicksilver said as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Your papa is helping you work on your grammar."

"Yes," answered Wally as the elevator foot opened. They both enter, "He's also helping me with my spanish." On the way up, Quicksilver hands Wally a candy bar but Wally eats it fast.

"That's good, Kid Blink." Quicksilver said as they neared the top.

"My dad named me Kid Blink. Right?" Wally asked no longer able to remember that Johnny gave him that name at five months old.

"Yes," said Johnny as the door opened since he heard Wally's question. Wally walks out of the elevator, "In fact, I've named each of the Fantastic Four." Johnny picks up Wally, "Want to eat, Pietro?"

"No, if I don't leave now then I'll be even later." Quicksilver says as he presses the elevator button down. "See you in a month Kid," Wally and Johnny watch as elevator door closes.


	5. OneShot 5

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: This fanfic is not going to be in any order.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 5**

* * *

Reed adjusted a five year old Wally on his hip as he puts some empty test tubes away. Reed gives Wally a quick smile while he is done cleaning up. "Hungry?" Reed asks knowingly.

"As hungry as a Flash, two Thor's and a Captain America," Wally says as he sees Reed hitting some buttons on a computer.

Johnny walks in carrying a tray of different high calorie foods. "The two of you have been in this lab for two hours," Johnny says walking to Reed and Wally. "What were you doing in here?"

"Studying chemicals," Wally says fast, happy and fidgeting.

"Only you would try teaching a little kid about chemicals," said Johnny as he sets the tray in front of Wally.

Reed sets Wally onto a chair in front of the food. "Wally love chemicals." Reed says as he feels Johnny peck a kiss onto his neck. "You, Sue and Ben finished grocery shopping?"

As Wally eats, he watches as Johnny walks in front of Reed. "I can happily say yes," answers Johnny. "It's always a nightmare grocery shopping with Sue and Ben."

"Why?" Wally questions with a mouth full of food.

"Don't eat while you talk," said Reed. Reed glanced at Johnny, "It can't be that bad."

"It is," whines out Johnny. "We never can agree on what type of food to get." Johny presses himself against Reed. "Onto another topic, is Tony babysitting Wally tonight?"

"Tony can not babysit our kid ever again," said a serious Reed. "He always looses Wally."

"What about Captain America, Black Widow or someone from SHIELD" suggested Johnny.

"Steve ends up stressing while babysitting Wally, Black Widow always ends up taking Wally on some type of mission and an unhappy Nick Fury always end up leaving Wally alone with robots at SHIELD daycare." Reed says as he starts rubbing Wally's hair. "Isn't that right?"

"Pietro is busy so how about Bruce?" Wally says curiously.

"He has never babysat Wally before," said Johnny with hope.

"I will call Bruce later," said Reed as he then grabs a small piece of Wally's food. "Anyone is always better then Tony."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally poked Bruce with a fork that he ate a burnt marshmallow off of.

"Even a six year old is not afraid of the Hulk coming out." Tony teased toward the Captain.

"I'm eight," Wally corrected as he poked Bruce again.

"Not until tomorrow kid," Tony corrects as Steve takes away the fork.

"It's rude to poke people with objects," Steve said seriously. Wally pokes Bruce with his finger while grinning. "Fingers count too."

"Bruce doesn't mind," said Wally as Steve picks him up.

"I'm taking him away from this lab," said Steve to Tony and Bruce. "Labs can be a dangerous place," Steve glances down at Wally, "Especially for children."

"Wally was practically raised in a lab," laughs out Tony.

"Doesn't Reed know that the lab is a dangerous place?" Asks a concerned Steve as Wally struggles to get out of his hold.

"Reed has been teaching Wally about lab safety since he was old enough to understand." Bruce says with an unsure smile. "Reed would never do anything too dangerous around an unprotected Wally."

"Bruce and I had witnessed Reeds caution around Wally," said Tony with a smirk.

"Then why are you babysitting," teased out Steve with his arms crossed. "I would have thought that the Fantastic Four would have forbidden the two of you from babysitting a long time ago."

"Only Tony has been forbidden," corrects Bruce. "I will only be watching him for a couple of more minutes."

"I'm watching him," said Pietro as the door opened. "I had to set away for a while so I left Bruce temporarily in charge."

"Thanks," said Wally as Pietro took him away from the Captain. "Can we go out for ice-cream now?"

"Sure kid," answers Pietro as he sets Wally down. "You three want to tag along?" Pietro gestures toward Tony, Bruce and Steve.

"Yes," said Steve with a thankful smile.

"It sounds like a nice idea." Bruce answers while sending Wally a sweet smile.

"I'll pay," said Tony as he grabs his sunglasses. "So we can eat a lot."


	6. OneShot 6

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 6**

* * *

"I can't believe SHIELD wants to do a paternity-test between Wally and I," said Johnny as he paced around Reed's lab nervously.

"I have some of Wally's blood so I'll compare his blood to your blood," said Reed as he gently grabbed Johnny. "After that I'll run test and see if I can temporarily change Wally's blood or more specifically the DNA in Wally's blood, to match yours."

Johnny wrapped his arms around Reed and pressed his face against Reed's neck . "Your the best," said a kind of relieved Johnny.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Peter checked to make sure that his bills were paid, Wade tossed the four year old into the air. It was currently raining outside. "What do you do for work?" Questioned the curious Wally.

"Currently not looking for a job," answers Wade. "Spider-P made me quit my job a long time ago." Wade set Wally onto the table in front of Peter.

"What did you do before?" Asked Wally as Wade made him a giant sandwich.

"I use to unalive people," answers Wade as he handed Wally the sandwich.

"Don't say anything else about your past," said Peter as Wally started eating the sandwich. Peter put a newspaper in front of Wade, "I keep telling you to look for a normal civilian Job."

"No," sang out Wade. "I am too special for a regular boring job," the three in the kitchen hear loud knocking on the door.

"I'll answer it," said Wade as he ran to the front door. Wally finished his sandwich so Peter picked him up.

"Don't fall in love with a villain," said Peter as he carried Wally into the living room. "Take me for example, I am dating a now jobless ex-villain who has a hard time keeping a civilian job."

"Spare the kid your life story," said Pietro as he easily dodged Wade's punch. Pietro took a Wally away from Peter, "Let's practice running in the rain and then I'll take you home."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What?" Questioned Ben and Susan after Reed read the results out loud.

"Are you sure?" Questions a shocked Johnny.

"Yes, I wanted to see how much work I had to do in order to fool SHIELD," answers Reed as he hands Johnny the results. "I compared the blood between you and Wally but it turns out that Wally is really your biological son."

"What do you mean that Wally really is Johnny's biological son?" Questioned a wet Pietro as he carried a wet Wally in.

"I found Wally as a newborn baby while thinking that he was a random baby so I pretended that I was his real father," said Johnny as he set the paper down. "SHIELD wants to see if I really am Wally's father so Reed did some test since he was going to try and trick SHIELD but after comparing mine and Wally's blood, Reed found out that Wally is my biological son."

"So someone left Wally in a spot knowing that you'd find the baby," said Ben as he glanced at Wally. "Maybe the mother?"

"Reed, you never did a paternity-test on Wally," said a surprised Susan. "Why?"

"We all concluded that Wally couldn't be related to Johnny so I never felt the need to do a paternity-test," answers Reed. "I studied Wally's blood and DNA but never compared it to Johnny's blood."

Wally was surprised to find out that Johnny's really was his biological father. There goes Wally's being babyfied while being sent to another universe theory. Wally now knew that he must had been reborn but something in the process of being reborn went wrong if he still had his past-life memories.

"I'll take Wally a nice hot bubble bath," said Susan as she walk toward Wally and took Wally from Pietro.

"She must have been close by when you found Wally," said Pietro as Susan and Wally left.

"At lease we don't have to worry about the paternity-test anymore," Johnny sighs out.

"You may be Wally's biological father but we still have to worry about teethe biological mother," muttered Reed. "If the biological mother come back into Wally's life then the public and SHIELD will know that we lied."

"So it won't matter since I'm Wally's real blood related father," said Johnny with a smile. Johnny sighs, "I have no clue who the Wally's mother might be."

"It's ok," said Reed as he put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "She must not want the attention if she gave up Wally by leaving him on the street."

"No point in worrying about this mystery mother," dismisses Ben. "She did abandon Wally in a dangerous way."

"Ben is right," adds Pietro. "She's got going no reason to come back because if she does then she'll get harshly critiqued, loose her privacy and nothing but negative attention."


	7. OneShot 7

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 7**

* * *

Johnny tries his hardest not to cry out in frustration as a two week old redhead cries for another bottle. Johnny hardly gets any sleep since the baby constantly wants a bottle within an hour. Johnny wanted to go out and get drunk but had grown attach to the unnamed baby.

Wally knew that Johnny was tired but he could not help but cry since it was his only was to get what he needed. Wally wished that he had another way to communicate but he had none.

Johnny picked out Wally too fast causing Wally to cry out extremely loud since Johnny has startled Wally. "Shh, don't cry." Johnny said worrying that Susan might hear. Johnny pressed yet another bottle filled milk to Wally's lip as he held Wally. Wally stopped crying and started drinking the bottle fast.

"Are you all right Johnny?" Asked Susan as she knocked on Johnny's door. "I heard crying," Johnny thought about what he should tell his sister.

Johnny stood calm as he readjusted Wally into a new position and started patting him on the back in an attempt to get him to burp. "I woke up from a nightmare," said Johnny in a guessing tone. "If it's ok with you, I want to be left alone," Johnny hoped that his sister would leave.

"I will," said a hesitant Susan. "If you need to talk then I will be in the living-room if you need me." Susan did not want to got so she walked away slowly.

"That was a close call," whispered Johnny as the Wally let out a tiny burp. "You like none of the names that start with the letter A so lets move onto names that start with the letter B." Wally starts to whimper lightly, "Too bad, my tiny ginger, we are going through all of the B names I can think of."

Wally planed on crying, whimpering and fussing until Johnny got to his actual letter and name. Wally did not care about what his new middle or last name would be but he did not want to have to get used to a new first name.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny woke up to find an unmasked Peter feeding the tiny baby. "How long have I been asleep?" Asked Johnny groggily but still worried.

"More then six hours," answers Peter with a smile as Wally finished the bottle. "Go take a shower," Peter carefully moved Wally into a new position. "Go see Reed and spend time with your family while I watch Wally for a little bit longer."

"Thanks for watching him," said Johnny as he slowly sat up. "I was so tired that I could not even wake up, Pete," Johnny glances at the baby on an unmasked Peter. "Now let us get started on the letter M," Wally let out something that sounded like a whine.

"Moved onto the M's now," said Peter with a very happy grin as he started burping the baby. "He is a baby so he doesn't care about what you call him." Johnny slowly stood up.

"You'll see when me and my ginger find a name that he likes," said Johnny in a playful tone. "Babies are too much work, especially when they gave powers that constantly requires them to eat."

"So how is your sister?" Asks a knowing Peter with a hint of humor. "Is she still trying to find out about your secret."

"She's hot on my trail," laughs out Johnny as Wally drifted off to sleep in Peter's arms.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally couldn't believe how hard it was for him to do basic things on his own as Johnny held into a sitting position. At first Wally thought that he would learn to do the basic things easily but now he knew that he was wrong.

"How about the letter W," said Johnny as he gently bounced Wally on his leg. Wally smiles since Johnny finally arrived on his letter. "Some baby is not protesting or unhappy," Johnny was excited to see a not crying, not whimpering and not fussy redhead. "We are so close," Johnny kissed the two month olds cheek.

Johnny went through many W names with the help of Peter over the next few days but each time Wally would crying, whimpering and make a small fuss. "Why can't we just name your little ginger W?" Questioned a tired Peter.

"I wish I could but my sister would yell at me," answers Johnny. "How about Wally," Johnny yawns. Wally smiles as they finally got up his name.

"I think we got a winner," said a relieved Peter. Peter looks at Johnny, "So his full name will be Wallace?"

"Yes it is Wallace but we are going to call him Wally," happily said Johnny he now held Wally.

"I never knew that babies could be picky about names," said a relieved Peter. "So Johnny and Wally."

"You are just jealous that Wally and Johnny sound similar," said Johnny as he stuck out his tongue.


	8. OneShot 8

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 8**

* * *

Alicia was hold a soon to be one year old Wally as Susan and Johnny bickered. She sighs while hoping that Ben would get back soon. Wally squirms in her arms as he eats a cereal bar that Reed had created.

"We'll be in costumes, Sue," Johnny said loudly. "It's going to be his first Halloween."

"We can't risk the pubic finding out yet Johnny," counters Susan. "It's not like it'll be the first holiday he's missed." Susan puts her hands on her waist, "You both missed christmas and new years remember."

"He'll miss out on the candy," said Johnny as he gestures toward Wally.

"More like you'll miss out on the candy," said Susan as she gestures toward Johnny.

"Knock it off you two," said Ben as he walked into the kitchen. "Wally can trick or treat at home," Ben holds up the bags of candy. "Candy so soft that anybody can eat them."

"Why would I need soft candy," said Johnny as he grabbed Wally from Alicia. "My teeth are still strong and healthy."

"They are soft enough for Wally to eat," said Susan as she stared right into her brother's eyes. "So you did want candy," Johnny lightly bounced Wally as he ignored his sister.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wally finally gets to go out and celebrate halloween," said a happy Ben as he smiled with Alicia by his side.

"Only inside the Baxter Building," said Susan as Johnny finished changing soon to be two year old.

"He's going to be two years old soon," said Johnny with a smirk. "I'm sure it will be safe to take him to a couple of other places away that is away from his home since he is with his family."

Susan bent down and fixed the rest of Wally's costume. "Aren't you a nice Black Widow" Susan coos. She then stared at her brother, "Why and where did you get him a Black Widow costume?"

"They're both redheads," defends Johnny. "Plus I forgot to get him a costume and we had the right things to make a homemade Black Widow costume," Johnny picks Wally up.

"You should have asked Reed," hisses Sue. "Where is Reed?"

"In his lab," answered Johnny as Wally bit his shoulder. "He's making Wally an accessory and candy basket to go with his costume."

"I want food," said a squirming Wally as Johnny started moving him onto a different spot. "I want some candy too."

"You always want food," said Johnny as he smiled at an unhappy Wally. "How about a quick snack before we go out," everyone noticed Reed walking toward them with the stroller and a snack.

Reed is holding a peeled orange that is covered with Wally's nutrition filled spice. "A snack since we will be out for a while," said Reed as he handed it to Wally. "Eat up," Wally finished the orange fast.

"The halloween basket really matches the Black Widow themed costume," muttered Ben.

"The media will love his Black Widow costume," said Alicia with a some hidden humor in her voice. "You guys will be hearing a lot about it for a good amount of time."

"It's halloween so the costume type and gender does not matter," said Johnny as Susan looks at him. "Next year I know to get him a costume but in my defense I thought that Sue would not let me take him out."

Reed attaches the stun-gun onto Wally's costume. "Be extra careful," Reed warns in a whisper so low that Susan and Johnny could not hear."It is for safety, so use it like Natasha has been trying to teach you but only if something happens."

Susan stares at Wally's newest accessory with suspicion since she knew Reed. She doesn't say anything since Johnny starts strapping Wally into the stroller that Reed created. The Fantastic Four and Alicia took Wally trick or treating all around the Baxter Building and around the surrounding area of the Baxter Building. Wally got a lot if candies, treats and pictures taken from each place.

"So the candy gets teleported home and it gets inspected for safety," said Johnny since he and Wally could not currently eat the candy.

"Simplified, yes," answered Reed while Susan handed Wally another snack as Reed pushed Wally in the stroller.

"Saves us the time from having to check each piece," said Ben with Alicia by his side.

"I sent sent Quicksilver and Back Widow some pictures of Wally," said Susan as they nearest the Baxter Building.

"Tell me what they say as soon as they reply back," said Alicia with a smile.

"As soon as they get back from their mission," said Susan as they entered the warm building.

"This is where Alicia and I start heading home," said Ben as they all stopped walking.

"See you Wally," said Alicia after she and Ben kissed Wally's forehead. "We'll see you another time," Alicia and Ben left.

"Someone want to get out of the stroller," said Johnny as Wally started squirming in the stroller more.

"As soon as we are inside of our home," said Susan as she, Reed, Johnny and Wally went into the elevator.


	9. OneShot 9

**Wally Richards Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**OneShot 9**

* * *

Johnny hadn't really thought about christmas that year since he had been taking care of the one month old redhead. Johnny did not pay attention to the christmas decorations until christmas eve.

As Johnny laid next the sleeping redhead, he finally started thinking about his now non existing christmas plans. He had to stay in and watch the baby that his sister did not know he had. Johnny lied and said he was going to a christmas party so as far as the rest of the Fantastic Four knew, Johnny was not joining them for christmas.

Johnny did his best to make sure that Wally did not make too much noise. Johnny knew that the both of them could celebrate christmas next year so there was no reason to be sad for missing one year. Johnny knew it was worth missing christmas as soon as he sees Wally's sleeping face. Johnny is glad that the baby was being extra good today but that was probably since Johnny was quick to meet the baby's needs.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At age one, on Christmas eve, around three in the afternoon, Wally laid next to a still napping Johnny. Wally crawled to the edge of the bed but he could not get off. Wally sat up and prepared himself to start crying in order to get attention. Just as Wally was about to cry, the door opens and Susan walks in.

Susan smiles at Wally as Wally sits on the edge of the bed. "Somebody is awake and ready to get off of the bed," whispers Susan as she picked Wally up. Wally smiled at Susan as she carries him away from the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed scanned the presents that were sent from other heroes for safety. Reed was surprised that everyone sent Wally a christmas present even though most have never met Wally. Reed figured that it was because Wally Richards Storm was still the biggest news in the world.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

While Susan feed and changed Wally, Ben and Alicia had come over. Susan set Wally into the ground away from the tree and presents just as Johnny walked into the living-room.

"Has Wally started to walk yet?" Questioned Alicia as Wally started standing while clinging onto the couch.

"No," answers Susan. "He will stand on his own and walk while holding onto things."

"I'm sure he'll be walking soon," said Johnny after he yawned. "As soon as we stop holding him all of the time."

"Are we going to eat soon?" Asked Ben as Alicia sat on the couch.

"You can have a snack for now," said a serious Susan.

As the four adults talked, Wally readied himself in an attempt to walk. Wally had mostly been practicing when nobody was paying attention. Wally had also been practicing to talk and walk so he was ready to show his family his first steps and first real word. Wally let go of couch and got ready to take his first real steps.

As Reed enters the living room, he spots Wally standing on his own. Reed currently always had a camera with him so he pulls out his camera and begins to record Wally.

As Wally starts walking, he then realizes that he cannot control his speed. Wally accidentally runs into the wall while catching everyone's attention. As Wally hits the floor, Reed picks him up and hands him to Johnny with his arms stretch. "Shh," Johnny whispers.

"Johnny, don't baby him too much," warns Susan. "You are going to make him cry."

"If Wally doesn't cry then just make sure he's ok but don't make such a big deal out of it to him." Alicia said softly.

"Why?" Questions Johnny as he starts bouncing Wally.

"Then he'd start crying since hell think something is wrong," Ben said as if the answer was obvious.

"Foo," Wally said lowly as he tested out the word.

"His first word," said Susan and Johnny happily.

"I don't count baby cooing, babbling or when babies start combining consonants and vowels as Wally's first words." Answers Reed as Johnny bounced Wally.

"Food," Wally struggles to say correctly.

"His first word is food," laugh out Ben as Alicia giggles.

For the next few hours, everyone ate, talked, shared stories and enjoyed their time together as Wally kept saying food related words.

"I can't wait any longer," said Johnny at nine in the night as Wally yawned.

"Fine but only since Wally is sleepy," said Susan as she and everyone walked into the living-room.

"Where did all of the other presents come from?" Asked Ben in surprised as soon as he spotted the presents.

"Other heroes sent them for Wally," answered Reed as they all neared the decorated tree. "I've scanned them for safety already."

"Of course you have, Stretch," said Ben as he roughly patted Reed on his back. Alicia and Ben on the ground as Alicia leaned against Ben.

Johnny set Wally onto the ground as Reed looked like he was in thought. "You better stay Reed," said a knowing Susan.

"Whatever you plan on doing can wait until tomorrow," Johnny added as Wally attempted to bite and rip the wrapping paper. Everyone glanced at Wally, "Wally and I want to open the presents now."

"Fine," said Reed as he sat next to Johnny. Wally finally manage to rip apart of the present open.


End file.
